Blushing pinky
by Poamus
Summary: What if Natsu were a cuntboy? What would happen then? Well let's find out. MATURE! First fanfic, so please be honest and nice! Each chapter after the prologue will never have happened and Natsu will once more be a virgin. The pairing most loved will become the true story, or if it gets enough votes, it may become a harem, if a lot of you vote for it, then it shall happen.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. I'm not caught up with the anime or manga, so if some things are wrong, please forgive me and point them out so I can fix them. Please & thanks!~3**

**Also, I do not own Fairy Tail or anything like that. All rights belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima-san.**

**The usual fight starts out and somehow Natsu ends up stripped down to his boxers, but there's no bulge and he suddenly runs out. In this story Natsu is a cuntboy, and kami forgive me, but it's an idea I've had for a while. **

**Each chapter will be a different pairing and the pairing most loved will be continued. Who do you guys think should be the first pairing? I'm not sure yet, and suggest more people, even girls if you want, for Natsu to be paired with. Unsure of the tags, but I know some yaoi, mature, maybe a small rape with one of the pairings…. Hm. R&R please!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

That morning had been the normal morning for Natsu, wake up, get a shower, change his sheets, tell Happy bye since he wanted to see Charle, and then head to the guild.

He hated having what he did, but it was what it was. He sometimes hated his parents (I'm making them like this since I have no clue who his biological parents are) for what he was, but there's no helping it. He just had to be a bit more careful and not bed anyone no matter how horny he got in the spring.

He slowly walked towards the guild, enjoying the warm sun of late fall, before it got cold and he had to bundle up more. He hated the cold, along with the icy bastard. He growled a bit at the thought, a bit of steam leaving his lips as he walked into the guild, only to see all the dragon slayers, that were male, plus the usual guys, there and staring at him the moment he entered the guild. He growled a bit before walking over to the bar and ordering some fire from Mira. "Ne, Mira, some fire please." He said before he suddenly felt someone's presence behind him.

He turned and saw none other than the almighty Laxus, hah, he just had to laugh sometimes with how the Thunder Legion idolized the lightning dragon slayer. "What do you want Laxus?" He asked, wanting to be done soon.

"Well brat, I'd love to hold you in my arms tonight, so why don't we get going?" Laxus mused before Gajeel, Elfman, Gray, Sting, Leo, and Rogue bolt up to keep **their **Natsu out of Laxus' bed.

"No thanks Laxus, don't take offense, or do, but I don't want to." He growled before turning back around, only to be grabbed and roughly kissed by the male. Soon he was shoving him off and wiping his mouth. "The fuck Laxus?! Why the hell'd you just kiss me?!" He growled with a slight pink blush on his cheeks.

Each of his admirers thought one thing at that moment. _Natsu's so cute with a blush…._

Soon Natsu and Laxus were fighting, and Natsu's vest disappeared, causing all the other male's to jump into the fight to either strip Natsu more or protect him from Laxus.

After a bit, magic was involved and somehow, after only about five minutes of brawling, Natsu was stripped to his boxers. Realizing there was a different breeze than usual, Natsu looked down and got a deep blush on his cheeks before darting out of the guild to run home and hide.

But before he had, all the guys had looked to his crotch, wanting to see how large the pinkette was, only to notice it was very, very, flat instead… The fuck?

Natsu ran home as fast as he could and hide in his room, wanting to talk to Happy, only to remember he let him go on a mission with Wendy and Charle. _Damn it, why now of all times?! Only Happy, jii-chan, and Lucy know about this…. Why'd this have to happen? I never wanted anyone to know, oh kami, I hope none of them saw…. _He thought before hiding under his covers and trying to hide.

~Back at the guild~

Each of the males had gone to their own table, save Sting and Rogue who sat at a booth alone. They were all pondering what they'd seen, or not seen, on the pinkette and got curious.

~!Cue the start of each pairing.!~


	2. Chapter 1

**The pairings should go as follows.**

**Gray, Elfman, Leo/Loke, Romeo (after timeskip), Laxus, Lyon, Gajeel, Gildarts, Sting, and Rogue. This shall be the rough order of the chapters; more may be added later on. This is the order you meet them in the anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. If I did there'd be so much yaoi by now.~**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Gray was still very pissed that Laxus had kissed Natsu, something he had wanted to do for so long was done right in front of him like that and it deeply got under his skin. He was actually creating a very cold cloud around him before he stood up and moved to the guild doors.

"Pants and shirt Gray." Cana murmured through her large barrel before chugging even more of her beer.

Gray sighed as he grabbed his clothes and made sure they were secure for the time being as he swiftly walked towards Natsu's house, wanting to speak with him, or better yet actually tell him his feelings already.

~At Natsu's house~

Natsu had decided to shower to take his mind off everything, thus he stripped off his boxers so fast he knew Gray would be proud before hopping into the scalding water. He sighed happily before beginning to wash his body, and as his hand traveled lower, he flinched a bit since he was still so sensitive, even with Lucy's teachings. He sighed a bit before letting his hand snake down to feel that feeling once more.

He whimpered a bit at that still amazing feeling as he slid his finger inside himself, always being amazed at how warm he was on the inside. "Fuck.~" He mewled before pumping his finger in and out, only to nearly jump out of his skin as he heard a loud knock on his door. "Damn it!" He shouted before pulling his finger out, mewling some before wrapping a towel tight around his waist and heading to his door.

~Right outside the door~

Gray was already nervous, and as such wasn't stripping for once. He was beginning to think Natsu wasn't home before he saw the pinkette in only a towel with the door wide open. He blushed a bit, checking out the male in front of him, noticing each rise and dip of his six pack, slowly looking down and noticing his long legs. _Fuck, he's so fucking hot, just like his fire… _He heard a cough and looked up, only to see Natsu glaring at him. "Ah, sorry to interrupt your shower. Are you okay? You kinda ran off back there."

Natsu was beginning to blush a bit since all he wanted to do was go back to his shower and continue what he was doing before noticing the small bulge in Gray's shorts. _Really man? You check me out and then get hard while asking how I'm doing, thanks… _He nodded his head before opening the door a bit more. "There's a bathroom on this floor if you want to take care of your friend there."

"Oh fuck! Shit…" Gray mumbled as he looked down and saw he was hard from seeing Natsu in such a state. "Well, since I've already shown I'm an idiot."

"No fucking shit…" Natsu growled before turning to go back to his shower.

"Wait Natsu…." Gray shouted, moving swiftly and grabbing the other male's wrist. "I have something so say before you disappear again… I… I love you flame breath." He stated, staring right into those onyx eyes he loved so much.

The pinkette's cheeks turned as pink as his hair before he looked away and mumbled a few words. "…you too…"

"I didn't catch that Natsu, you have to speak louder." The blacknette said, knowing he was teasing the pinkette a bit, but he enjoyed the blush he say.

"I said I love you too, you ice block!" Natsu shouted before crashing their lips together and wrapping his arms around the older and slightly taller male's neck.

Gray couldn't help but smirk a bit and wrap his arms around Natsu's waist, pulling him ever closer till their hips were shoved together.

Natsu let out a whimper as he felt Gray's hard on poke against his cunt. "G… Gray.~" He moaned before pressing even harder against the other male, letting Gray feel he was flat, yet spilt.

Suddenly, the towel was yanked away and Gray could see Natsu's now wettening cunt in all its glory, and it made him rather hard. "Holy fuck Natsu…" He said before pulling Natsu's hips towards him and kissing the top of it.

Natsu blushed deeply and whimpered a bit since he was very sensitive, being he had shaven it just the other day. "G… Gray, can't we go to the bedroom?" He asked, before he felt himself be scooped up and wisked away to his own room.

Gray had never been happier to see Natsu, especially when he tossed him onto the bed and got on top of him, having already stripped all of his clothes. "Damn it Natsu, you just keep getting sexier." He growled before leaning down and nipping at the other's scar.

Natsu whimpered before trying to close his legs and wiggle away a bit since he was nervous. Gray would be his first, and he had heard from Lucy it could be a bit painful at first before feeling amazing. He shivered as he felt Gray's rather long length move over his leg, causing his rosebud (clit) to twitch before he spread his legs a bit. "G… Gray, touch me more.~" He whimpered, hearing himself say that was very embarrassing, but man did he want the icy bastard and now!

Gray shivered at Natsu's voice before moving down and holding his legs apart, trailing his cold tongue along the pinkette's labia, taking long and slow licks. His erection twitched at the amazing taste before he was back up and kissing Natsu, having lost his self-control now. "Natsu, this may hurt a bit at first, but I can't hold back anymore." He said before spitting on his hand and lubing himself up before plunging into Natsu's warmth. The second he did, he regretted it a bit since he had no idea it would be this tight and hot, and fucking amazing. "Fuck Natsu! So tight!~" He growled before hearing Natsu whimper a bit under him. He looked down and saw a bit of blood, figuring he was Natsu's first, which made him proud before remembering he probably just broke Natsu's hymen.

Natsu had felt a flash of pain before a bit of uncomfort at having Gray plunge inside of him and right into his womb. "Gray, you're fucking big…." He growled, not having imagined Gray to just plunge in like that, but he had to admit it felt great.

After letting Natsu adjust, Gray began to give a few test thrusts, and ended up landing right on Natsu's g-spot. Watching the dragon slayer moan out and arch his back so far was enough to almost make Gray cum, not to mention how he tightened like a vice around his shaft. It made Gray wonder how long he could hold out at this rate, but he knew it wouldn't be long, thus he began to fuck Natsu at a rough but moderate pace, which soon ended up in them both moaning and cumming on each other.

Natsu was a bit embarrassed, but it felt amazing, and when he came, he heard Gray moan before feeling his surprisingly warm cum empty into his womb. Realizing that had happened his eyes shot open and he backed away from Gray as fast as possible, cum still dripping out of his hole as he did. "You fucker! You got me fucking pregnant you bastard!" He shouted, throwing pillows at the ice make mage to try and get away.

Gray was still on his orgasm high before feeling Natsu yank away and throwing pillows at him. "What? I… I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked, not really to Natsu, but more to himself. He was soon smiling like an idiot and hugging the pinkette who was still pouting.

"B.. But I don't want to be pregnant. Lucy said it hurts and is a pain in the ass, and you only do when you're married…"

"Then let's get married Natsu. I love you and am ready to give me entire being to you." He said with a smile before making a ring for the both of them with his magic. "It shouldn't melt no matter how fired up you get." He chuckled before sliding the ring on Natsu's left ring finger. "So, Natsu Dragneel, will you marry me?"

"Fucking ice block, of course I'll marry you. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Natsu asked, looking at the ring on his finger with a smile.

"Course fire breath." He said with a chuckle before hugging the pinkette.

~That's the end of this pairing!~


End file.
